Hidden Oujisama
by Celtic Harmony
Summary: Request fic for animeangel088. What if Ryoma never joined the tennis team but rather the art club? And was in a band called Loving Temptation? AtoRyo! Royal pair. Please vote for sequel on profile.
1. Chapter 1

Hidden Ouji-sama

Ryoma's Story

Category: Romance

Couple: AtoRyo/Royal pair

Warnings: BL, Yaoi, Shonen Ai, OOC, AUish.

Rating: Older Teen

Summary: What if Ryoma never joined the tennis team but rather the art club? And was in a band called Loving Temptation?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Prince of Tennis. Please don't sue me or take this off. Prince of Tennis and all the credit goes to its creator(s). If i did own PoT it would be more about romance and yaoi then tennis. Have you ever wonder how the auther of PoT ever thought about all the yaoi?

* * *

Ryoma's P.O.V

_Hello, I am Echizen Ryoma the boyfriend of the super rich Atobe heir, Atobe Keigo who I love to death. All of you are probably wondering how I met my amazing, vain boyfriend Kei-chan a.k.a. the Monkey King. This is my story: _

So this was Seishun Gakuen. The very same school that my baka tou-san went to. It doesn't seem all that interesting. I should have went to Hyotei instead. Just to piss off the perverted baka oyaji that was my dad. Oh well too late now.

It was official. I HATE FIRST DAYS!!!! They are so freaking annoying. I am forced to deal with annoying teachers, annoyinger (Yeah I know, annoyinger is not a word but for the sake of this I am using it.) classmates, and just plain old irritating fan girls! I pray that there is some nice quiet place to sleep, like the library or the roof.

The stupid bell rang. Why can't I get today over and done with. The sensei beckoned me over and introduced me. "Hello class, we have a new student from America. Please take care of him. Echizen-kun please introduce yourself." He said all that was needed other than my name. I am going to hate it here.

I sighed deeply. Hopefully they have a good art club. "Konichi wa, watashi wa Echizen Ryoma desu." I greeted in perfect Japanese. Oh joy, (please note the sarcasm) I already have a fan club. Why can't girls just leave me alone for once! "That's all" I said. They were hoping for something more in detail but instead they just got a name. The reactions were quite amusing. The girls swooned and fainted (including some guys), the guys fell flat, and the teacher sweat dropped. They weren't expecting that. Mada Mada Dane.

The teacher sent me to sit beside over someone name Horio. Horio didn't seem to special just below average. Not to mention he was lacking in the looks department. Really lacking. He also seemed to be really annoying and bothersome. Joy, NOT! "Hey Echizen-kun!" He greeted. Yep, he was indeed annoying. He went on and on about something about two years of experience in something. I think it was tennis. I snorted. I don't think it did any good. Time to go to bed.

I was awaken by the teacher who looked pretty damn mad. "Echizen-kun, you are new so I'll give you a warning. I do not tolerate sleeping in my class" Gah, so annoying!! "Now please read passage twenty three" I read it in perfect English and even corrected the sensei. Seriously, the guy needed to work on his English and he's an English teacher. I laid my head on my desk again and once again was greeted by blissful sleep. As for lunch I just went up to the roof. Ah, blissful sleep is the best. Other than a good game of tennis. The rest of the day went the same way: annoying introductions, sleep, outsmarting the teachers, and even more sleep. The usual. I can't wait to go home and play some good tennis.

I was running late but I honestly don't give a damn. The band could wait until tomorrow for practice. I forgot to join a club and had to stayed after school to join one and finish any unfinished business. Baka oyaji was going to freak when he hears that I'd join art club instead of tennis like he wanted. I don't care. It was just one more way to annoy him. (I seem to like to use annoy a lot. Mostly it was just that I get annoyed so easily and love to annoy the perverted baka oyaji of my dad.)

I heard the distinct sounds of tennis balls hitting pavement. Who could it be? Hopefully it was a challenge of a good game. Yea, something fun and exciting. Something to make me forget the annoyance of school.

The person doing it had to be one of the girlish guys I have ever seen. However, he does seem familiar. Considering how he looks (He just stunk of money!) I've probably seen him at one of the parties my mom made me go to. Whatever.

He instantly noticed my presence. He definitely reminds me of a monkey king. "You have come to talk to ore-sama have you not?" He even sounded like one. What was with that ore-sama business? "Ore-sama's name is Atobe Keigo!!"

"Echizen Ryoma" I said. Annoying him would be fun. Yes I do have a bit of a sadistic side but it's only for annoying people. "Want to play" I smirked.

He immediately knew what I had meant and smirked. "I hope that you are strong enough to handle the awesome powers of Ore-sama!" Vain and annoying much?

I defeated him easy enough, though it was a slight challenge at the same time. He wasn't half bad. Now only if he wasn't a monkey king. Then we could become friends. But on the other side. Having friends tend to get annoying and I would have to trust the guy which I hate to do. I trust no one but Karupin, Nanako, and Kaa-san. "Mada Mada Dane" I said. Yea, I was cocky but I have the skill to back it up. "Monkey King" He blew his top. I ignored what he had to say because it was too amusing to see the reaction.

He smirked. "If you think you're so good then let's play again tomorrow." Sounds like a challenge. This is going to be fun. I never back down a challenge.

I didn't reply at first. I love getting on his nerves. I gathered my stuff and started to walk in the direction of my house. I turned slightly and cockily said " I don't think I'm good, I am good" And I left. This was definitely going to be fun.

I headed off to band practice. Yes, band practice as in guitars, drums, bases, singing, etc. Nothing exciting happen of course. Nothing exciting ever happens. All we did was practice and prepare for our gig that's in five months. Yea, its far away but that doesn't stop Tsuki-chan. She wants to make sure we're good and ready for it. Other then the Monkey King, it would appear that my life is now going to be boring. Oh well. It doesn't matter.

Everyday was like that: boring school, quiet art club, tennis with Monkey King, and tiring band practice. By the second month of this routine, I figured out that I have become attached to Monkey King. Hell, I was even beginning to trust the monkey. I couldn't believe it. I was actually trusting someone that wasn't family. But it was indeed happening and there was no way to stop it and so I chose to ignore it. My feelings got stronger because of an incident concerning Karupin.

It all happened on a normal weekend. I was playing a game with Monkey King on some courts that were near my house. We decided to go somewhere new since the other courts were full. It was when I was serving that I heard a meow. I thought it was probably nothing. Just a stray cat. The meowing started to get frantic and laughter joined it. I missed such an easy shot. I called timeout. I needed to see what was happening. Something was wrong. I knew it. Confusion was written all over his face. He said something about me being afraid. I scoffed. " Don't you hear it?"

I asked.

It took him long enough. He finally understood why I stopped though didn't understand why I thought it was important. He just wanted to play. I could tell he resign when I didn't pay any attention to his serve. He sighed. "Fine, let's go"

We were greeted with the sight of children picking on Karupin. Monkey King scared off the kids easily just by stepping up to them. Must be great being tall. Why did I have to be so short! I ran up to Karupin and scooped her up in my arms. "Karupin are you ok?" She meowed weakly in response. Monkey King was shocked. I stood up with her in my arms and smiled. She was okay, only a few bruises and some exhaustion. Thank whatever god is out there. For some odd reason Monkey King was blushing. I told him that I was going home and bowed to him. " Thank you Atobe." He was really taken aback. I didn't use his nickname; I wanted to show him how grateful I was. I smiled genuinely to him once again. He blushed again though it was small. I forgot that he was one of the only people to see me smile sincerely. Though I don't know why he had blushed. It was a mystery I will find out soon.

Ever since then our relationship has changed. I can actually say that we have become something akin to friends. A part of me wanted more but I didn't know what it was at the time. This was a first. I never got that close to people. It was actually kind of nice.

The big band gig was tonight. I actually invited Monkey King. I hope he doesn't make a big scene or anything. I grabbed my stuff and left for the club we were playing at. Ato- Monkey King wasn't here yet. Che! Why the hell should I care? I am really starting to sound like some giddy school girl. Nonetheless, I was starting to hate it. it was as if I was just an annoying giddy fan girl with a crush on the Monkey King. It was time to start, still no Monkey King. Geeze! Must stop thinking about him! Must stop. Must stop! This is so annoying.

Our manager introduced us. "Hey everyone. We are Loving Temptation and the first song to night is _Dance With the Devil_!" Tsuki-chan may seemed too preppy, too over enthusiast for the Goth/metal scene but believe me she isn't. She is a demon. An evil sadomasochistic demon. She loves mind games. She is one of the only people who scare me though I will never admit it.

_Here I stand, helpless and left for dead_

_Close your eyes, so many days go by_

_Easy to find what's wrong_

_Harder to find what's right_

_I believe in you _

_I can show you that I can see right through_

_All your empty lies, _

_I won't stay long_

_In this world so wrong_

_Say goodbye,_

_As we dance with the devil tonight_

_Don't you dare look at him in the eye_

_As we dance with the devil tonight_

Monkey King was here, finally. Why the hell should I care? But I was happy about it. Why?

_Trembling, crawling across my skin_

_Feeding your cold, dead eyes_

_Stealing the life of mine_

_I believe in you I can show you that I can see right through_

_All your empty lies, I won't last long_

_In this world so wrong_

_Say goodbye,_

_As we dance with the devil tonight_

_Don't you dare look at him in the eye_

_As we dance with the devil tonight_

_Hold on_

_Hold on_

_Say goodbye,_

_As we dance with the devil tonight_

_Don't you dare look at him in the eye_

_As we dance with the devil tonight_

_Hold on_

_Hold on_

We finished our other five songs and had received a standing applause in a matter of speaking. Everyone was already standing. We got stuck doing four different encores. We packed up and put it in the back of Daisuke's van. All I wanted to do right now was go to bed. I was tired and felt absolutely horrible. I might be getting sick. Oh well, I didn't care. It was probably nothing. Nothing at all.

Monkey King came behind me, startling me.(though I hid it perfectly) "Sorry ore-sama was late." He smiled. It drove my crazy with something I had no idea of what it was. Butterflies were bouncing around my stomach which was doing somersaults. It was making me feel sicker than earlier. What was this feeling? I wanted to faint on the spot. It was all Monkey King's fault. "Are you okay brat?" His question destroyed my train of thought of this feelings I keep on feeling for him.

"Yea just a little tired" I told him. I was really wanting to go to blissful dream land so that I could just forget about all of this. He nodded in understanding. Tsuki-chan came out just then. Oh god, I am doomed. She bounced over here. She seemed _way_ too happy for my taste. She has a plan. I know she does.

"Is that your boyfriend Ryoma-kun?" She asked. That smile of hers means trouble. I'm dead.

I blushed when the words sank in. Boyfriend? Um. How do I respond to that. I glanced shyly at Monkey King. "No" I said quietly. It wasn't what you would call convincing. Her eyes gleamed rather evilly. She didn't buy it.

Monkey King too blushed. "No. This brat is only my friend" It hurt to have him say that. I wanted to cry for some weird reason. I will tell anyone that. I do not cry. But it did to make me happy that he called me a friend. No one ever called me a friend. I must really be lonely.

She frowned. " Aw, why not? You two are so cute together….Ryoma-kun are you feeling all right?" She suddenly asked me.

I wasn't feeling all right but she didn't need to know that. "I'm fine" I muttered. Though apparently something betrayed that.

She put her hand to my forehead. What the? "You're running a fever!!! Go to Atobe-san's!" What how did she know Monkey King's name. Why did she tell me to go Monkey King's….Oh yea, my parents aren't home. How could I forget that. Monkey King was clearly confused though worried.

I probably needed to clear up the confusion. "My family aren't home. Though I can take care of myself" Neither party was convinced. Damn, I really don't want to go to the palace of Monkey King. It's going to be swarmed by monkeys!

Monkey King surprise me when he grabbed my hand and pulled me toward his car *coughlimocough*. " Ore-sama is not going to let you get sick in ore-sama's presence." Tsuki-chan waved to us. She planned this didn't she? I'm going to kill her.

"Yadda, I don't want to go" I practically yelled. Only god knows what will happen if I go there and I had no desire to find out.

He pushed me into the limo. I reluctantly sat beside him. He was giving me no choice and I haven't the energy to fight him. The next thing I knew I had fallen asleep on his shoulder. I woke up on a gigantic, comfy bed. Which I immediately knew was not my own, if the silk sheets were not anything to go by. Purple silk sheets to be exact. Man just how rich was the Monkey King? "Oh you're awake" He said. His voice startled me. I must be hallucinating. Monkey King was beside me, on the bed, and laying down. Was he spooning me? And was I cuddling? This is so ruining my image. Damn. He must have saw the confusion. "You wouldn't let go so I slept beside you." My face heated up with a giant scarlet blush. He chuckled. Somehow, I blushed even more when my stomach growled. He was laughing now. A full blown laugh. "You're just to cute."

My face must be permanently red now. I just thought of something to get me out of here. "I need to get home, there is no one to feed Karupin" That should get me out of here. He smirked. Why was the Monkey King smirking like that? I must really be hallucinating. A meow sounded from behind me. There was no way!! "Karupin?" Suddenly Karupin jumped on me meowing happily. How the heck did….

"Ore-sama stopped by your house on the way here" He explained. HOW THE HELL DID HE KNOW WHERE HE LIVED!!!!?????!!!!???!!?? "Sorry, Karupin gave it away" Huh? For once I was absolutely clueless.

What was going on? Am I missing something? "What.." I asked quietly. He laughed again!!

"Ore-sama concluded that you lived near the courts that we played on when ore-sama saved Karupin. Karupin showed ore-sama the way." He explained. Karupin you traitor. He lead the Monkey King right to me. Damnit. My face was now red from anger and then it must have changed to embarrassment whenever my stomach growled again. "Let us get you something to eat." What I really wanted to do was go home and take a nice relaxing bath.

I sighed. "Can I just go home?" I knew I was sick but I can take care of myself. I didn't need help from a Monkey King. I just need to get home. Monkey King look at me weirdly but what can I say, I have never stayed over at someone else's before. "If not then can I take a bath?" My voice was quiet and shy. He blushed.

"Yes, but first let's get you something to eat, k?" I resigned. He was not going to let me out of his sight. This was actually kind of nice. I have never had someone that worried about me other than Karupin, Kaa-san, and Nanako. It was weird but nice. The thing was that he wasn't being so Monkey Kingish. He was being gentle. It made my stomach flutter even more. Within minutes he arrived with dinner. I quickly and happily ate it. I guess I was really hungry. We ate together. Monkey King was chatting away like there was no tomorrow and I just ate and responded when needed. That guy does enough talking for the two of us.

"The bath is ready" A maid said. She took our plates and left while blushing. Tch, how annoying.

Monkey King grinned like the Cheshire cat. And pulled me to the bathroom. It was not a bathtub- it was a freaking swimming pool! Could someone really be this rich? Oh wait, is that vanilla and grapes? Bath salts? Ignoring the Monkey King I got undressed and slipped into the bath. A nice hot bath cures everything. Unfortunately I was starting to get dizzy. I used the deep violet marble tiled side to keep myself balanced. Is Monkey King obsessed with purple or what? I didn't notice that Monkey King too had slipped in because I was distracted by my dizziness and the bath. During my distortion, Monkey King started to was my back. I still was too distorted to notice until he found that one spot which made me a puddle of goop. I moaned out and leaned back into the caress. I couldn't believe what I was doing. But it felt so good. Oh so very good. He went to wash my hair and the rest of my body. His caresses felt fantastic. I knew that by now I was mewing and moaning in pleasure. There was nothing I could do against those talented hands. Those _very _talented hands. How can hands become so talented is beyond me.

I must have fallen asleep because I woke up on his bed again. I was hot, really hot. The room wouldn't stop spinning and if was as though my lungs were not getting enough air. Monkey King? Somebody came in with some stuff. I had no idea of what it was. Nor of who it was. My mind was to foggy for me to be able to focus on anything. It was Monkey King apparently. He seemed to be really worried. "Brat? Are you awake?" He was so worried.

"…Yea" My voice sounded weak, even to me. I felt as though something was trying to kill me inside out. He kept on talking but I couldn't here it. I just couldn't focus on anything but the heat. What was he saying? Something was nudging my lips. What the… Oh a thermometer. Everything next happened in a blur. All I know that food and medicine was involved and I fell asleep during it all.

The next time I woke up it was what appeared to be night time. What was today exactly anyway. Sunday? Monday? All I know that I felt better and there was something big and warm beside me. Monkey King? I really can't hate him right now. And so I smiled and began to get up but that's when it happened. Thunder boomed outside and I latched onto Monkey King. Opps, I woke him up. Damn I really don't want him to see me like this. He'll then think of me as only a little kid. My fists seemed to have a mind of their own because the clutched Monkey King's shirt even more as a loud thunderboom shook the house. Why did it have to storm now? I was petrified of storms. Another thing I won't admit. I clutched my eyes close as more thunder sounded as well as buried my head in his shirt. Why did I have to be so afraid of storms? Why can't it just end now?

Monkey King surprised me. He rubbed small circles on my back to calm me down. "Afraid of storms, Brat?" He asked somewhat cockily. I glared at him and guess what he did! He laughed! I need to do something to stop him from laughing at me all the time. I told him to shut up and to let me sleep. He chuckled. I glared. He laughed saying it was my fault for making him laugh. My fault? How the hell is it my fault??? "Just sleep, Brat" I tried but the thunder just kept on coming. I ended up shaking, eyes clutched close, and latched onto the Monkey King. Karupin was trying to help. She tried to cuddle in between us but that proved difficult so she sleep in the other side of my head. What Monkey King did next shocked me to the very core. He kissed me. Not a chaste peck on the lips but a passionate kiss. One that was filled with so much emotion that I was breathless and actually responded. Soon it was full blown make-out session with both persons participating willingly. Very willingly. I can not believe that I whined when he stopped before it went to far. Damn. "Sleep now. Ryoma" Listening the that husky, velvety voice say my name made me want him more then before but I found that I was falling asleep. I could have sworn that he said something afterwards but it fell on deaf ears as I fell into dream world.

I woke up filling sicker then before though luckily I wasn't as distorted. Monkey King came in sighing and smiling when he say me awake. I wanted to ask if last night was real but decided against it. I didn't want him to know that I was dreaming about him if it was just a dream. Or maybe it was just a hallucination. That idea went out the door whenever Monkey King kissed me again. So it was real. That made me happy. I started to kiss back. Wait! Monkey King stole my first kiss!!! Damn, that tongue is talented. I found myself melting into his embrace. I can no longer ignore my feelings toward him. "Stop…..You're...going to ….get sick" I said out of breath.

"Don't care Ryo-chan. I love you" he said shocking me to the very core of my being. How was I going to respond to that? He called me Ryo-chan.

"Che…" I began. My face felt hot and I know it wasn't because of the fever. I needed to respond. Monkey King look so expecting and pleading. " Iloveyoutoo" I said quickly and quietly. Monkey King had the nerve to laugh again.

Oh god. That smile. There was a sadistic gleam in his eyes. "Sorry Ryo-chan. Couldn't hear you" Damn him.

"I….love you too"

"Can't hear you" I am going to kill him.

"I Love you too!" I exclaimed. My face was completely red and probably radiating heat I was so embarrassed. He smiled and kissed me again. Stupid Monkey King. It turned into a make-out session that turned into something else that caused me to be sore and exhausted but I wasn't sick anymore.

I realized that we knew nothing of each other. "Monkey King" I started using his not so beloved nickname.

"Call me Keigo or Kei-chan. No Monkey King business" he told me. Hmm, maybe later.

"Whatever." I replied. "You do know that we know nothing about each other." He froze. He knew I was right. Because he stopped trying to kiss me and other things and looked at me.

"You're right." He muttered. He smiled brightly. "So where do we start?"

Hmm. I think I'll go first. "We can just start with basic stuff. I'll start"

He grinned and laid down beside me. He was not going to leave my side any time soon is he? "Aw, ore-sama wanted to start but Ryo-chan can"

"Fine" I said and the began " Name's Echizen Ryoma, I'm twelve years old. I go to Seishun Gakuen Junior High though I was originally planning on going to Hyotei." He seemed surprise and a little disappointed? I listed off the other stuff. Such as the fact that I am in the art club and is at top of every class. I told him to begin.

"Be awed of Ore-sama's profile!" Che. " Ore-sama is fifteen. Ore-sama goes to Hyotei and is the captain of the tennis team" He listed off his information. I now I see why he was disappointed. He goes to Hyotei the school was originally going to go to. I can't believe it. I really should have gone to Hyotei. "Why aren't you in the tennis team?" He suddenly asked.

That was a good question. I didn't know how to reply without sounding a little lonely. "Simple, on the tennis team people will only use me because I'm the so called 'Prince of Tennis'" That caused the seeds of doubt to be planted into my mind. Was that the reason Keigo fell in love with me. Because I was good at tennis?

"Are you sure" He asked. Of course I was sure.

"It happened before so why can't it happen again?" I'm trying to ignore the doubt. But I couldn't deny it. It's happened before. He saw something that gave what I was feeling inside. Either that or he is a mind reader.

"That's not why I love you Ryo-chan. Ore-sama loves you for you" His words shocked me again. I wiped away the tears that were threatening to spill and smiled. I knew I was blushing but I didn't care. I kissed him. A kiss that he easily took control over.

He stopped. "Why didn't you go to Hyotei?" Grr. Can I kill him now? No wait if I did that then I'll be out of a boyfriend.

I glared at him with all my might. He laughed as usual. Is there something wrong with my glare? "Che, because my dad wanted me to go and he wouldn't stop being annoying unless I did. Plus it's closer"

"You should transfer to Hyotei! Ore-sama can help. Ore-sama is on the student counsel and can get you transferred in no time."

I scoffed. "And be with you all day? I can hardly stand you for an hour" He pouted and then smiled. Uh oh. What is he planning?

"So mean!" He yelled before pouncing on me.

"Monkey King is a hentai!" I yelled already knowing what he is doing. "Get off!"

"No. Not until you say you'll transfer to Hyotei."

I pushed him off. He is getting to be so annoying. "That isn't the only reason. It'll be stupid for me transfer when I'm going back to America soon" I said sadly. I didn't want to leave. I actually had someone I could trust. His eyes widen.

"No! Ore-sama is not going to allow you to America. Ore-sama demands you stay!" He yelled and pulled me into a possessive embrace. I blushed again. I gotta stop doing that! I was not use to the possessiveness.

"Che, I not leaving now and I'll be back. When I return, I'll go to Hyotei" I promised. Hopefully he'll still remember me then. I really have fallen for the Monkey King.

"No, ore-sama is not letting you leave!" This was getting bothersome. I had the perfect idea of getting him to change his mind. I kissed him on the checks and everywhere not his mouth. He groaned and I smirked. "We'll talk later." Che. Once he took over, I forgot all about it.

_I really should have went to Hyotei. _

This was a request fic for animeangel088. Next chapter shall be Atobe's point of view. I hope you enjoyed it. This is not the first PoT fiction I've written but it is the first one I have uploaded. Review please. mild flames welcomed. Did I go to fast?


	2. Chapter 2

Hidden Ouji-sama

Atobe's Story

**Category**: Romance

**Couple**: AtoRyo/Royal pair

**Warnings**: BL, Yaoi, Shonen Ai, OOC, AUish.

**Rating**: Older Teen

**Summary**: What if Ryoma never joined the tennis team but rather the art club? And was in a band called Loving Temptation?

**Disclaimer**: Why the hell would I be writing fan fiction if I own it? I don't own anything except my original works which I wish to publish.

* * *

Atobe's P.O.V

_The day I met my brat is the day I met my untimely doom……._

Ore-sama was so bored! School was let out early because of an explosion in the science lab. Most likely Oshitari's fault. Regardless there was no tennis practice today which meant there was nothing for Ore-sama to do.

How rude of me. Ore-sama forgot to introduce myself. Ore-sama is the great Atobe Keigo, heir to Atobe Industries, one of the largest corporations in the world. Back to the previous subject. There was nothing for ore-sama to do. Except shop, but shopping gets so boring. And ore-sama refuses to go to the public courts. Who knows what happens there. Unfortunately, or fortunately, that is exactly where ore-sama found myself. At the public courts, hitting balls all by my lonesome. How terribly sad.

That was when ore-sama met him. Echizen Ryoma: tennis prodigy, Samurai Jr., and cocky brat as well as ore-sama's future boyfriend. Yes, ore-sama staked claims on the young brat the moment after (what were expecting, I claimed him the moment we met? Uh-uh) GakI defeated me. ME! The captain of the Hyotei team, heir to one of the largest corporations, and used to be undefeated tennis player. Ore-sama challenged the brat once again, in order to make sure that his winning was not a fluke…..and to see his cute butt again. The gakI did have a cute butt. No arguing there.

And then he had the nerve to call me monkey king! The great ore-sama! Does he not know who ore-sama is? He may have done a difficult feat by beating me but he has some nerve calling me Monkey King!

It was like that for quite a while. We would meet after school and on weekends for a few not-so friendly matches and as much as Ore-sama hates to admit it, the brat usually kicks my butt. Severely. However, there was never a dull moment with him around. Especially the event that happened next.

It was a normal day. We got together and started to play tennis. Half way through; however, he stopped. He called a time out only to ask if I had heard anything. When I said no we started to play again. But once again the brat stopped the and missed once of my easier serves. I merely sighed told him that he could go and see what it was all about. Of course ore-sama went with him.

What we found was a group of kids playing with a poor cat. A Himalaya it would appear. Ore-sama went to stop the kids and the brat immediately went to the cat and scooped it up. Ore-sama couldn't help but blush at the adorable site. And if that wasn't enough to torture me, the brat smiled. SMILED! I felt as though I was going to go insane. The brat was adorable as it is but the smile was too much. My blush increased tenfold it would appear. But still he SMILED! the brat of all people! THEN he called me by ore-sama's actual name. Gah! The brat was too cute for his own good.

He grabbed his stuff with the cat still in his arms and left for home. But not before he invited me to some kind of gig. Afterwards ore-sama left to go home as well. Deciding that it was better to just laze around and keep the brat's smile in his mind. Now ore-sama will make the brat mine. All mine.

I was late for the gig. It was one of the few occasions ore-sama really didn't want to be late for and ore-sama was late. Just leave it to him to be late. What happened was that there was tennis tournament that ore-sama had to prepare his team for. Of course ore-sama was perfect and didn't need anymore help.

Even so, I did not have any desire to be late and yet I was. Grr. Stupid team. They were the reason of why I was late and thus I must punish them. Maybe with a few extra laps? Or with something worse? I wonder.

When I did arrive; however, I came to meet the sound of his voice. His wonderful, sweet voice singing a song that ore-sama did not recognize. It was in English and very hard to translate at the speed he was singing. His beautiful voice sang several more songs with such enthusiasm. He was amazing and beautiful and oh god I just might be in love.

I met up with him after the show. He looked tired, stressed, and worn out. I asked if he was okay and a little lethargic said that he was fine. But I couldn't help but to worry. Sadly we were interrupted by some girl who said that the brat had a fever and wanted him to go to ore-sama's place.

Despite his protests I dragged the brat into my limo and had the driver take us home. The brat had fallen asleep along the way. It took no more than ten minutes to get to ore-sama's mansion. It was my bedroom where I had carried the brat and it was my bed where he is now asleep. To seem my brat on my bed was quite a site one that had me taking an extremely cold shower to uhm -cough- take care of a problem. Luckily, I grabbed a few of the brat's things on the way home. Just in case.

I waited beside the bed waiting for him to wake up. Which he did soon enough. The brat was groggy and chibi like. So kawaii I thought. So very kawaii. All he wanted to do was go home but ore-sama refused to let him go. No, he will stay here with me. Yes, I am quite possessive but who can blame me? Ore-sama had to claim the brat before someone else did.

I convinced him to stay through Karupin. The brat was furious when he found that I knew where he lived. Wow, doesn't that make me sound like a stalker. First we ate, then we talked, and then we took a bath. Ah, life was perfect. During our little bath, I gave him a little massage. (Please for the love of god, get your head out of the gutter!) He was so tensed, so stressed. He was young, younger than ore-sama and yet he had the muscles of a thirty year old. So very sad. What was also sad was that he fell asleep in the middle of it which meant once again I had to take care of another little problem.

When he awoke once again he smiled and cuddled against me. I had to resist the temptation of ravishing him senseless. The fact that he was burning up helped.

Thunder boomed outside and the brat latched onto me like I was his last lifeline. I rubbed calming circles on his back. I laughed as he blushed. I told him to sleep but instead he started to shake. It only got worse as the thunder continued. I did the only thing I knew to calm him. I kissed him. A passionate kiss. His first kiss. And his first make-out session. And after that we cuddled and he fell asleep.

"I love you" I whispered to his sleeping form.

I did nothing the following day except wait for him to awake. Maybe I should try a kiss? He was after all sleeping beauty and I was his prince. However, he did wake up. I sighed and went to kissed him. I quickly won dominance and he absolutely melted in my embrace. This made me smile. More so when he said I was going to get sick.

"Don't care Ryo-chan. I love you" This statement which I have yearn to say for so long finally came out, shocking Ryo-chan to the core.

"Che…" He looked at me nervously, seemingly not knowing how to respond. But then he rushed out " Iloveyoutoo"

"Sorry Ryo-chan. Couldn't hear you" I said teasing him. But inside I was ecstatic.

"I….love you too" By now the brat was blushing crimson.

"Can't hear you" Oh yes, more teasing.

"I Love you too!" He exclaimed creating a whole new shade of red.

"Monkey King" He called. I despised that nickname.

"Call me Keigo or Kei-chan. No Monkey King business" I told him.

"Whatever." He replied. "You do know that we know nothing about each other." I stopped. Ryo-chan was completely right.

"You're right." I muttered. I smiled brightly and said. "So where do we start?" I needed to know more about him.

"We can just start with basic stuff. I'll start"

I grinned. I wanted to go first but I might as well as let him go first. Apparently he was twelve years old, goes to Seigaku, and originally planned on going to Hyotei. And why didn't he? We would have met earlier…maybe. I don't know but still. Seigaku was Hyotei's rival!

I gave him my profile and he looked as though he understood something. I asked why he was in the art club instead of the tennis team. He told me something shocking. He was afraid of being used. Afraid of me wanting him only for his tennis. I kissed him to discourage those thoughts. I wiped away his tears and held him firm in my embrace.

Afterwards I found that not only did he not go to Hyotei, he was going back to America! Where he would be hundreds of miles away from me. I went on a full blown rant to why he should stay with me. Ryo-chan; however, kissed me it seemed to distract me from my rambling. I merely told him that this would wait as I pounced upon my prey.

_However, I found that Ryo-chan was correct and I did in fact get sick from kissing him. Oh well, at least I got a few nurse Ryo fantasies. Hehehe OW! damn brat. _

* * *

**FINISHED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND I AM BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This is shorter than the Ryoma's story. But it's hard doing Atobe's P.O.V with all those ore-sama's and I suck at first person! Do you want a sequel? Go to my profile and vote! And if you have any ideas, any at all, for a sequel do not hesitate to PM me or click on the review button. **


End file.
